1) We propose to continue to define central nervous structures involved in the regulation of energy balance and the control of food intake, and study receptor cells with the electron microscope using various agents, goldthioglucose in particular to identify them. 2) We intend to explore the interrelationships of taste and the regulation of food intake. 3) We intend to continue to explore neural stuctures concerned with the long-term control of food intake and chemical signals to these structures. 4) We intend to describe and quantify parameters in the regulation of meal size, the intervals between meals, and short- term and long-term influences on both these phenomena; in particular we intend to develop a numerical scale for indices of satiety.